


High Ropes Course

by ko_writes



Series: Fandot Creativity Night - 21/02/15 [1]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Birthday, Creativity Night, Gen, High ropes course, Vertigo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Risky business.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Ropes Course

Why had he agreed? Oh yes, Arthur's puppy eyes. It was dangerous and deadly and if Martin Crieff didn't need anything, it was that combination.

   "Go Skip!" Arthur cheered from the side lines as he hopped and skipped (haha) over the wooden pedestals. It was a high-ropes course! He was going to fall and die before Arthur had even got a slice of his birthday cake!

   "Martin, don't look down!" Douglas yelled, knowing full well Martin would look down and fall, fall to his death, and the Sky-God would get the captain's seat and hat.

   True to his theory, he looked down. It was so high! Oh God, he was feeling faint.

   Martin wobbled on his perch and eventually (he was surprised how long he lasted) toppled over. Falling, falling, falli -

   Snagged by the security harness. Yes, now he did seem to remember being clipped to one of those...

   Douglas laughed heartily as he called up, "Not to worry Captain, risky business this high ropes stuff!"

   Martin huffed. He knew Douglas was afraid of spiders... he hoped there was one on one of the ladder rungs.


End file.
